


Second Chance

by xiaosinian



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	Second Chance

清晨的马戏团总是空荡荡的，偶尔有野兽的嘶鸣回荡在场地上。当夜晚的喧嚣褪去，这里显得是如此安静，正在训练的表演者的每一个动作都清晰可闻。Tino从开始热闹起来的巴黎街头走进这家马戏团，想起当年自己从布鲁克林第一次来到这里，除了一个背包就只剩下兴奋和希望。而现在他从纽约归来，他有了那时的自己想要的一切，但他从入口慢慢地走向表演场地，每走一步，惶恐无措就多了一分。

“那是Orsini？”有表演者停下了训练，带着疑惑的目光打量着他，和同伴聚在一起低语。

“这是他的马戏团当年表演的场所。”有年长者告知自己年轻的搭档。

“Orsini先生，我去看了你几天前的表演，那真精彩。先生，在美国巡演的经历是不是很有趣？”

但他没有听到，空中那个熟悉的身影吸引了他全部的注意力。他张开嘴，“Ribble先生！”他想像当年一样大声地喊出来，但他被哽住了，半晌，他终于发出了一声低不可闻的呼唤。

“Mike。”他说。

 

Mike没想到会在这里看到Tino，他知道男孩回了巴黎，“空中王子从纽约归来”这种大标题他想不留意到也不行，但他没做好刚顺着绳索滑下来还没有拿稳拐杖，就看到对方直勾勾地盯着他的准备。他没说话，他也不知道该说什么，撑好拐杖向外走去。

Tino跟在了他的身后，顾及着他的速度，缓慢地走着，将这尴尬无限地延长。他为了赶紧摆脱这个场景加快了步伐，但那男孩一向不知道什么叫放弃，逼得他无法放慢脚步，直到他的伤腿酸痛，不得不停下来。

他没把痛苦表露出来，只是抬起拐杖指了指：“你的马戏团在那面。”

Tino看了看他所指的方向，踟蹰着走了过去，不时回头看他，终于还是消失在了小巷里。他知道对方可能只是躲在了他看不见的地方，但那无所谓，他没再向那里看过去，埋头走开，这一次男孩没有跟过来。

但第二天，他又在滑下绳索后看到了Tino，他本来想坐下休息一会儿伤腿，这会儿只好改变了主意，拿起拐杖离开。

“等一等，Mike，”Tino鼓足了勇气拦住了他，带了点哀求的意味，“和我说点什么。”

“我和你没什么好说的。”他说。

“Mike……说说你，你怎么样？”Tino扯出一个笑容，伪装出轻松的语气，想要找到个话题，却只找到个不能再糟糕的话题。

“很好。”Mike说，谁都知道这是谎言。他今早想过刮个胡子，把自己打理得干净一些，不要显得那么可悲，但他又想或许那才显得更加可悲，他还记得他同意教Tino Triple的第二天，他换了身干净的衣服，把已经落了灰的皮鞋翻找了出来，他当时并没有多想什么，他只是有了新的希望，所以也就有了心情来做这些事。别人比他看得更清楚，尤其是女人们，Rosa明白，Lola更明白，是Tino给了他第二次生命，但也能把它轻而易举地拿走。

不想让自己的生命被掌控在别人手中，那么从一开始就不要接受。所以他不会再去做那种蠢事，他不会再让自己的行为被这个男孩影响了，而既然他的生活已经不可能更糟，那他要做的，就是不要企图让生活变好。

 

“你就是不懂什么是放弃是吧。”Mike冷冷地嘲讽他之后，进了酒吧，他跟了进去。他记得当年Mike也这么对他说过，但最终还是给了他一次机会，而他现在不知道自己是否还能有第二次机会。

“两杯啤酒。”Mike说。

“你该少喝一点。”Tino劝说着，Mike转动那双被酒精长期毒害已经不再清明的眼睛看向他：“为什么，我只是个装配工，我又不用表演，”他被刺痛了，Mike把一杯酒推给了他，“这杯是给你的。”

他有些发愣：“我记得你不允许我喝酒。”

“那是曾经，现在，无所谓了。因为喝酒，或者在我身上浪费时间，没有区别，你都在荒废你该用来练习的时间和精力，总有一天你会因为生疏从上面掉下来，所以一杯酒或是两杯酒，不重要了。”

“这不是浪费时间。”他轻声反驳。

“那是什么？想和我学怎么做装配工？”

“Mike，别那么说。”他哀求着，他分不清对方反复表明现在的身份到底是想要伤害他还是伤害自己，但无论是哪一种，他都感受到了疼痛。

Mike打量了他一下，暂停了攻击，撇开他坐到了酒吧的角落。他效仿Rosa当年的做法，端了碗汤过去，想要拿走对方的酒杯，但Mike死死地握住了，警觉地看着他：“现在是什么？你已经学会自己来这一套了？你没有别的事情可做了吗，Orsini？没有女孩想要和伟大的Orsini共度良宵了吗？”

提到女孩让他略微低下了头，他喜欢过女孩，甚至爱过，或者说自以为爱过女孩，但到头来他发现自己真正想要的并不是她们。

Mike看着他，慢慢地缓和了表情：“或者你想要什么别的玩法？如果是那样，我倒是可以提供些帮助。”

他不知道该欣喜还是酸涩，他清楚Mike爱的是Lora，Lora的离开让Mike变成现在这个样子，但他也清楚Mike对他有性方面的欲望。他还记得他们当年，在练习了一天的Triple之后，性爱是他们纾解劳累的方式，但也仅此而已了。

当Mike强烈反对Lora加入表演时，他曾经问过Mike，是不是不喜欢他可能会和Lora相爱的可能性，但Mike一口否认了，说只是Triple，她的加入会毁了Triple。Mike甚至说不介意他和Lora相爱，只要能不让她加入表演。Mike的回答让他没了与Lora亲近的负罪感，因此在其中越陷越深，产生了爱情的假象。他想过，如果Mike当时能换个答案，能表现出对他的占有欲，能真的想要他而不只是维持他们的表演，或许一切都会不一样。

但他又想，这归根结底还是他的错，是他先禁受不住诱惑，被Lora所迷惑。如果他当初就能看清自己对Mike的感情，对Mike好一点，对方或许也不会爱上Lora。他不知道事到如今，事后的补救还有没有用，但他至少应该去尝试一下。

 

Mike把男孩带回了家，他本想用冷淡的态度让Tino放弃，再也不要试图和他恢复关系，但他发现了Tino的欲望。他想或许在得到了满足后，Tino自然就会放下了，他还记得自己在Tino这个年纪，得不到的东西就总是惦记着，而一旦得到了，就会被更新奇的事情吸引。

他想起当年Rosa告诫他，不要把Tino逼得太紧，让这孩子有些幻想的余地，但他没听进去。他那时怎么就忘了年轻是怎么一回事呢，整日枯燥的训练，当Lora那么美丽的姑娘出现时，Tino怎么可能抗拒得了。甚至连他自己，当他和Tino的关系极端紧张时，都不自觉地陷进了Lora的温柔乡里。但他终究还是经历得足够多了，最后他还是从温柔乡里清醒了过来，知道自己真正想要的是什么，即使为了那放弃一切也心甘情愿。

他暗中打量了一会儿Tino，他从前意识不到对方是个年轻人，但这些年过去了，他反而意识到了这点，总觉得Tino还是个男孩。男孩是不定性的，他有点苦涩但又有点放松地想，就这一次，然后Tino就会找到新玩意的。

但他没想到Tino会细致地给他润滑，他不愿去想这是从哪学来的新花样。Tino的手指把他打开，直到他足够放松才进入另一根手指，本来就太久没做过的身体根本经不住这种对待，他不自觉地就想将自己迎上去。

但他控制住了，“玩够了吗，”他说，“不要浪费时间。”

“我不想弄疼你。”Tino小声说。

“你不用拿哄女孩那一套来对付我，你当年怎么做现在就还怎么做。”

Tino小心翼翼地分开他的腿操了进来，在冲撞中始终顾及着他的伤腿。他有点庆幸Tino没真的听他的话，他可不确定自己还能像当年一样，练习Triple那段时间给了他的腿太大的压力，而在那之后，他也越发的不注意了，所以一直以来都在恶化。

他被操弄得发出了声愉悦的叹息，和以前总喜欢掌控着他的腰的方式不同，这一次Tino抱住了他。陌生的感受让他想要挣脱，但Tino对他说：“我知道你爱Lora，但她离开了，你不能这么折磨自己。我代替不了她但我会尝试，Mike，你能再给我一次机会吗？”

他以为我是为了Lora变成了这个样子。他说让我再给他一次机会。Tino的请求淹没在了回荡在他脑海里的这两个声音里。

“第二次机会？”等他反应过来时，他已经把Tino的请求抛在对方脸上，把人赶出了家门。

 

“你又错过了游行。”Mike看到他站在酒馆门前时，冷冷地说了一句。

“我很抱歉。”他说，他们都明白这是在为当年那场他缺席的游行道歉。

Mike没有回应，只是想进酒馆，被他拦住了，“Mike……”他还没说出话来，Mike的拐杖抽了上来，他没躲，抽在了他的胳膊上发出了声闷响。

Mike没想到会真的抽到他，讪讪地收回了拐杖。“如果你能开心，抽我一顿也可以。”他说。

Mike瞪视着他，最终放弃了越过他进酒馆的念头，“蠢货，”男人嘟囔着，转过身打算离开，但又转回头斥责了他一句，“你可能会伤到骨头！如果我刚才打到的是你的手……”

Mike把剩下的话咽了回去，但他已经察觉到里面关切的含义。他觉得眼眶发热：“我的一切都是你给的，你有权利再收回去。”

他是认真的，他想起了Mike对他的好，当他拥有那些关照时，他以为那都和Triple有关而没有放在心上，只有当他失去时，他才意识到自己得到过什么。Mike从来没对他动过手，虽然他总躲着Mike的拐杖，因为他还记得自己在父亲手下练习时挨过多少皮带，就像他父亲说的，教十遍可能也没有打一顿更让他长记性，但Mike只是一遍遍地带着他练习，即使在他因为Lora分了心的时候也没有伤害过他，然而他却是最后动了手的那个。

“你不欠我什么，”Mike低声说，“我也不是在怪你。如果你是觉得愧疚，那没有必要，我从你身上得到我想要的了，我只想再完成一次Triple，一次就够了。”

但那对他来说不够，他和别人的每一次合作，都提醒着他这和与Mike在一起的感觉不一样，永远缺少些什么。时间越久，关于过往的记忆的记忆就越清晰，他记得和Mike训练时那种愉悦，这种喜悦本来可以在他们第一次完成Triple的时候达到顶峰，但他毁了一切。

“我知道你不怪我，但我不可能不怪我自己。如果不是我强行让Lora加入进来，你和她可能有别的可能，”他能看清Lora这个名字给Mike带来的情绪波动，“看看你现在，Mike，我想让你重新开心起来，你还记得你答应教我Triple的那个晚上吗，如果你能再给我一次机会，我会尽力让你感觉好起来的，或许，或许你可以再做我的Catcher……”

“你需要两条好腿才能接住。”Mike打断了他不切实际的提议，他哽住了，有些东西无法挽回，悔恨吞噬了他，他没意识到自己的眼泪流了出来。Mike看着他，眼睛变得柔和，“上来吧。”Mike对他说，邀请他进了家门。

他把自己缩进沙发里，把心里话都说了出来。“我无法去参加游行，”他说，“我还记得我看你表演的录像，我模仿你的动作，我学习你的风格，我看你穿着披风站在游行的花车上，我想有一天我要站在你的身边。后来我有了这个机会，但我亲手抛弃了，我丢掉了唯一一次和你一起游行的机会……我每次参加游行都在想这件事。”

他看不见Mike的表情，绝望笼罩了他，他轻声说：“你说的对，我错过了Triple，我懈怠了训练，然后有一天我就会在表演中想起你，我会从上面掉下来，而直到那天，我都会活在伤害过你的悔恨中。”

Mike的手指碰到了他湿漉漉的脸颊，他看进那双蓝眼睛，他看见颤抖着的瞳孔，他的呼吸急促了起来。他向前凑过去，吻住了Mike，恐惧和期冀让他的指尖冰凉，但Mike没有躲开。他热切了起来，他跪在地上，把男人的阴茎含了进去，最放荡的妓女也不会像他这么殷勤，他用尽了全部的技巧让对方发出满意的呻吟。他们来到床上，他小心地进入了Mike，他不知道自己当年怎么就只会横冲直撞，甚至会有征服的快感。现在他看着Mike紧皱的眉头和下弯的嘴角，只觉得心里空落落的难过，他想让那双眼睛重新有喜悦的光芒。他克制着自己来专注于满足对方的欲望，给了Mike一次灭顶的高潮，男人扬起头，压抑地发出声几乎带着哭腔的喘息，整个人都瘫软了下来。半晌，Mike睁开眼睛，抬起手轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊，像是呓语般轻声说：“Tino。”

他握住了Mike的手，对方没再说话，闭上了眼睛像是陷入了睡梦中，“我在这儿。”他对着一片安静承诺着。

 

“早上好。”Tino对他说，笑容就像外面的阳光一样刺眼。他下床来到浴室，用水抹了把脸，看到镜子里那个颓废的自己。他犹豫了一会儿，还是拿起了剃须刀。看到他把自己打理干净了，Tino的眼睛更明亮了一些，于是他知道自己的办法奏效了。他这段时间的样子让男孩良心难安，如果能早点结束这一切，他不介意演演戏。

他坐下来吃早饭，Tino在他身边蹲了下来，示意他把伤腿放在一旁的凳子上，试探着帮他按揉。他还是愣住了，但Tino没觉得有任何不妥，“我可能没有Max做得那么好，”Tino说，“……或者Lora，你可以告诉我。”

“我自己能做这个。”他说。

“……很抱歉我当年没想到这个，陪我训练一定让你的腿很难受。”Tino没理他，继续说了下去。

其实他也没想过这个，他只想Tino能帮他完成Triple。至于别的他不是很在乎，或许就是他太不在乎了。他想起Lora对他说，你不在乎你伤害Tino有多深，你想的只是你自己。他无法反驳，他们相处了那么长时间，而他所做的只是不停地逼迫男孩去训练，所以到了今天，他对Tino的了解也没有多深。他不知道男孩的童年，不知道Tino除了杂技还喜欢什么，难怪Lora说她有能把Tino留在身边的把戏，Lora为了加入表演而与Tino虚情假意的那短暂时间都让她对Tino的了解比自己深多了。

他记起Tino劝他让Lora加入表演时说的，她的过去很艰难。他们一定交流了很多。但即使他意识到了这一点，他也不知道能做出什么改变，他不想和Tino说自己的过去，那太无聊了，就和每一个马戏团讨生活的人一样，他也不知道如果Tino和他说起自己他能怎么回应。

就像现在，Tino照顾着他，他不敢相信这样琐碎的事情一个年轻人时间长了怎么会不觉得厌倦，但他也没有什么关于马戏的事情可以再教给对方了。

“美国怎么样？”他最后问，那个五彩缤纷的国家还算是个聊天的好话题。

Tino露出了笑容，和他说起了巡演的一路，他安静地听着，无比清晰地感受到他们的生活所处的两个世界的差距。

 

“你是真的想做装配工吗？”他问Tino，这男孩已经在上面看着他工作看了半天了。

“说不定哪天就能用的上。”Tino说，被他瞪了一眼。但既然他没办法把人赶下去，也就心安理得地让对方帮他做点事。他把刚卸下来的钉子递了过去，“帮我拿着。”

等他把场地上所有的器材都检查了一遍荡回原处时，Tino正看着空中飞人的横杆出神。“Mike，”Tino对他说，“我不是有意那么说的，我很后悔。”

他不能说当年Tino打了他后告诉他“想看他再一次成为一个装配工”的话没有刺痛过他，但当Tino和马戏团去了纽约后，他发现自己除了装配工也不想再做其他的事，有人来找过他想要学习Triple，但他拒绝了，在他接住了Tino的Triple的那一刻他就明白，他不可能再做任何人的Catcher，再去接其他的空中飞人只能提醒他他所失去的东西。

而最重要的，在遇到Tino之前他就已经是一个装配工了，如果Tino想把给他的第二次生命拿回去，让他回到原来的生活，本来就是理所当然的。

但他不能这么说，“我不介意那个，”他说，下到了地面上，“我对空中飞人的生活没那么多执念，否则也不会留在马戏团工作。”

“还有我说的……让你看着我和别人表演……”

“那也不重要了，总会有那么一天，Otto是对的，我的腿总有一天会承受不住。能和你完成一个Triple就已经足够了。”

“那你……你能来看我的表演吗？”得到他的回答，Tino没有什么放下这件事的意思，反而更加低落，过了一会儿打起精神问他。他想让表明自己已经对这件事释然，于是同意了。

他高估自己了。当他坐在观众席上时想，这比让他在后台看着他们表演更加残忍，而他看着Tino，男孩和搭档的配合是如此完美，他觉得自豪，但心底某个角落有声音告诉他，那本该是属于他的位置。他泛起一阵不甘，怒火回来了，就和他看见Lora站在上面时一样。然后Tino在掌声中看向了他，他恢复了理智，回到了现实。Tino站在花车上向他挥手时，他的心早就软了下来，他接受了这一切。

Tino没让他在散场后久等，穿过芭蕾女孩们的重重包围跑向了他。他点点头，“还不错。”他夸奖，Tino笑了，像个不知道怎么才能表达自己的喜悦的孩子，用几个跟斗代替了走路。有个小男孩认出了Tino，做了个空翻的动作，但四肢落了地，Tino示意男孩再做一次，伸手帮了一下让动作变得完美。

他看着Tino，没有意识到自己笑了。

 

他知道Tino有一天会离开的，他以为自己所做的都是伪装出来的能让Tino放下过去不再纠缠他的假象。Tino愧疚于他的颓废，他就表现得振作了起来，而他的内里维持着破碎，这样Tino走时，他只需要撕开伪装，不用再一次打碎自己。

但他不知道他已经开始愈合了，直到他感受到熟悉的疼痛。

马戏团又要离开巴黎了，这个消息让他手指颤抖，然后陷入了更深的恐惧。他又一次接受了Tino给他的新生，他又给了Tino能轻而易举拿走的东西，而现在Tino要再次把它拿走了。

他躺在Tino的身下，任由对方一次次地冲撞进他的身体里，今天男孩的兴致格外高昂，但他几乎感受不到快感。他看着Tino，他不知道自己再见到对方是什么时候，也或许Tino再也不会回来了。

高潮过后，他觉得疲惫，但Tino缠住了他，“Mike，”男孩带着笑容，眼睛闪烁，像献宝一样把喜悦的原因说了出来，“我不和他们去巡演了，我会留在巴黎，我不在乎……”

他震惊地一时说不出话来，他死死地盯着对方，Tino察觉到了他可怕的表情，没再说下去，刚才那带着激动的喜悦一点点消散。他从床头抄起拐杖狠狠地抽了过去，Tino剧烈颤抖了一下，接下了他这一记，一道红痕瞬间肿了起来。

他张开了嘴，他甚至没有意识到自己在说话：“留在巴黎？我教了你Triple，就是为了这个？我宁愿你醉死在酒馆里……”

Tino不能留下来，Tino会恨他的，他会比让Tino离开更快的失去男孩，而且更彻底。

“但我留下来你会开心的，你这段时间……”

“因为我知道你不会放弃，还说什么你会在表演中掉下来的鬼话，你以为我会让这种事发生吗？我只是个装配工，你的Triple是我唯一存在过的意义，现在你连这个都要剥夺？”

他是在说真话，但有些话他没有说出来。Tino果然有了他预想的反应，“Triple，Triple，你永远只在乎这个。”Tino回击了他，下床穿衣服，在穿好鞋起身时他似乎看见了对方的眼睛里有东西闪烁。

“如果我对你的意义只是这个，那你得到了，”Tino在临走前对他说，“我本来不想告诉你这个，我以为我可以替代她照顾你，但现在……Lora回来了，Mike，你如果还爱她，就该去再试一试。”

 

他在酒馆遇到了Lora，“嗨，Tino，”Lora和他打了个招呼，依然不太自然，他想起他们当时的事，现在只觉得有些可笑，“Mike还好？”

他身上的那道伤痕随着这个名字又疼了起来。“还好，”他回答，忽然又换了念头，“……应该，应该还好，我不太清楚。”

“你没去找他？”Lora有些惊讶。

“我们……碰见过一两次，”他说，换了个话题来遮盖谎言，“你们怎么了？”

Lora打量着他，神情复杂。“你想继续马戏团的表演而他不答应？”他猜，这是最可能的原因，他知道Lora有多喜欢马戏团。他忽然觉得委屈，Mike爱她，但她却想离开，而他想留下来，但Mike不让。

他能怪谁呢，他想，是他先搞砸的。他一度以为自己有了第二次机会，但到头来却发现那似乎只是让他免于愧疚的假象，他根本就没能让Mike好起来。

“什么马戏团，”Lora终于苦笑，摇了摇头，“是因为我终于弄明白自己做了什么，我掺和进了什么当中……”

她的话被进门声打断了，Mike走了进来，他站了起来，留出位置。Lora看了看Mike，又看了看他，想说些什么。但他要走了，“你们该再尝试一次。”他说，把空间留给了这对相爱的人。

 

这是巴黎的最后一场表演，他站在高空，猜想着Mike现在和Lora有没有复合，他还是不知道两个人当时发生了什么，但现在想来，其实那并不重要。重要的是，Mike因为Lora的离去而低落，又会因为Lora的回来而燃起希望，而他的存在没有多大意义，他对Mike的意义只是Triple。

当年Mike就说过，不介意他和Lora相爱，只要能不让她参与表演毁了Triple。前一段时间Mike也说过，不介意看自己和别人搭档，只要和他合作过一次Triple就足够了。他曾经想要用自己会和别人搭档来伤害Mike，然后他悔恨于自己的话会真的伤到Mike，而现在，他希望自己真的能有伤害Mike的能力。

你的Triple是他唯一存在过的意义，如果剥夺了他这个意义……

他不是有意的，他只是分了心，第三圈，短了，就和Mike第一次带他看录像时说的一样，他的手握到了他的搭档，但不足够令他安全返回。他从空中坠落，从网上弹起来又落在了地上，他在昏迷之前还在想，他真的不是有意的。

他从昏迷中醒过来一次，他觉得Mike好像在他身边，“我不是有意的，”他焦急地解释，“Mike，原谅我，我不是想毁了Triple。我爱你，我怎么会想伤害你……”

有人握住了他的手，他再一次陷入了黑暗中。

 

他再次醒来时，Lora在他的床边。“你们和好了吗？”他轻声问。

Lora瞪了他一眼，“他很不好，我见到他时，他很糟糕。”他说。

Lora哼了一声：“我知道，我还知道，你不只是见过他几面。”

“但我没做到，只有你能做到……”

“没做到什么？”Lora白了他一眼，“我看到他就知道，你把他的命带回来了。”

可能是他还没从昏迷中完全清醒过来，Lora的话他不是全部能理解。病房的门响了，Lora从椅子上站了起来，叹了口气：“Tino，别再把他的命带走了。”

Lora离开了他的视线，Mike在床边坐了下来，他不知道能说些什么。他移开了目光，Mike用颤抖的手指触碰他的脸颊，轻声说：“Triple不重要，我只是不能让你留下来，你总有一天会恨我的。我以为我是在为你考虑，但Lora说的对，我是在想我自己，我怕你会恨我……看看我对你做了什么，我又伤害到你了……”

Mike哽住了，他看见了泪水。“我会恨你？”他问，他不明白。

“不是明天，可能也不是明年，但总会有一天。我以为让你恨我比看你离开要更加痛苦。”

“痛苦？”他说，试着去理解这些话，“我的离开让你痛苦？”

在那一瞬间，Lora的话闪过他的脑海。别再把他的命带走了，Lora说。他睁大了双眼：“我的离开曾经让你痛苦过？”

Mike没有回答，低下了头，但眼睛里的痛楚让男人几乎是暴露在了他的眼前。他有一种感觉，他现在可以对对方做任何事，他可以轻而易举地令对方痛得更厉害。

但疼痛传回了他的身上，他无法想象他当年离开巴黎后Mike到底经历了什么，到底过了多久才意识到Lora弥补不了他离开的空缺。而他正在美国，和Otto搭档表演，他和Mike在表演之外说的最后一句话是“我会忘了你的，装配工，也试着忘了我吧”。

“对不起，”他道歉，“我以为是Lora，而我还在要求你给我第二次机会，”他忽然打了个寒战，“……你又给了，我差一点再次毁掉你。”

你把他的命带回来了。他想起Lora对他说，他怎么会蠢到以为那些笑容，还看着他时眼睛里的光芒都是伪装。而他几乎又一次把这些带走。

“我知道你总会离开的，”Mike显得很疲惫，“我只是控制不住自己，你那么轻易地就让我觉得又活了过来。”

“我不会，只要你想，”然后他想起了什么，“我现在也无法离开了。”

Mike打破了他的美梦：“只是断了几根肋骨，你很快就能好起来，回去做你的空中飞人吧，你喜欢那个。”

他的心沉了下去。这会再一次发生的，这个念头一闪而过，但Mike似乎看到了什么，注视了他一会儿，好像下了个决心。“我能忍受你离开，我有时觉得看着你离开比等着你离开更容易一些，”Mike说，“但不是这样。我和你走，马戏团总是需要一个装配工的。”

他觉得这像是种妥协，但他总算看到了希望。他松了一口气，露出了个笑容。

 

他看着他的男孩在空中飞荡，有什么东西再次抓住了他。他握紧了拐杖，想要赶走那种感觉。

“Mike，”Rosa喊他，他回头，心思还在上面，茫然地看了她一眼，她叹了口气，“告诉他，Mike。”

他不知道对方在说什么。“告诉他你在嫉妒。”Rosa说，他皱起了眉想要反驳，但他却明白Rosa说的是对的，那是嫉妒，还有恐惧，他把自己的判决无限期的延长了。音乐变换，表演已经结束了，Tino把那位女搭档从网上托了下来，两个人拉着手向观众致意。他不知道她会不会成为第二个Lora。

“你知道我为什么会选择Chikki吗？”Rosa问，没打算让他回答，他也没有去猜测答案的心情，“因为他的情绪是那么好读懂，我和你说话，他就嫉妒。”Rosa看了他一眼，露出吐露秘密的神秘笑容，“你知道吗，我还挺喜欢他嫉妒的样子的。”

他根本没听进去，Tino在看他，他挂上一个笑容让对方安心，最近男孩总是在观察他的表情，就像生怕做错什么事情惹他生气一样。直到Rosa拿马鞭的尾部狠狠地戳了他一下他才把注意力收了回来，“告诉他，Mike！”Rosa不耐烦地告诫他，“他需要知道这个！”

“Rosa！”Chikki从后面钻了出来，很不友好地盯着他，“你们在干什么？”

Rosa没理Chikki，但也没再和他说话，他再次看向了场上，两个人正拉着手退场，有记者跟了过去拍照。但很快，Tino就找到了他，瞧了眼气氛尴尬的三个人，问了句：“怎么了？”

Chikki拉住了Rosa：“走吧，你还在这里干什么，别总是惦记他了，他忙着吃醋呢，”几个人同时看向了Chikki，但男人一点没有退缩的意思，“怕我说吗，他在嫉妒呢，嫉妒那个女孩，还有那个Catcher，我可不知道还有哪个男人能这么小心眼……”

Rosa放弃了抵抗，被Chikki拉走了。“他在胡说。”他对Tino说，想要回到后面，但Tino拉住了他。“真的吗？”男孩问，他垂下了眼睛不去与对方对视，觉得脸颊发烫。

Tino的手握紧了，把他带到了更衣室锁上了门。“Mike，看我。”Tino说，他看了一眼，男孩在笑，眼睛快活地闪烁着，这段时间的小心都不见了。他移不开眼睛，Tino吻住了他，连亲吻里都带着喜悦。

“我以为你不在乎，我以为你就是怕我再掉下来。”Tino推着他让他坐在桌子上，就要解他的裤子。“游行要开始了。”他说，想把对方推开。

“什么游行。”Tino解开自己的披风，垫在了桌子上，分开他的双腿，动作太急切了一些，他感受到疼痛。Tino马上意识到了，赶紧松了手，他不想让对方扫兴，调整了一下姿势示意继续。但男孩的笑容一点点变了质，“Mike，”Tino吻他，吻了一下就退开，好像怕弄疼了他，“我不会离开的，我向你保证。”

他没回答，Tino知道他这是否认的意思，皱起了眉：“我怎么才能让你相信，”带着种茫然无措，Tino吻了吻他的手腕，“Mike，我知道我伤害过你，我不知道怎么才能让你再相信我。”

“操我。”他说，他也不知道，他只想感受到对方在自己体内。Tino小心地扩张后进入了他，外面游行已经开始了，他听到音乐，但Tino一点都不在意，专心地留意着他，那种几乎是讨好的态度让他心软。

“那无所谓，”他忽然说，他觉得有东西把他的屏障打开了，被暴露出来令他感受到疼痛，但他控制不住自己，他握住了Tino的手腕，“你有权利伤害我，我的命是你给的，你可以随意使用。你离开，或是怎么样，我都接受。”

Tino停下了，安静地看着他，他伸出手指触碰他的男孩，声音颤抖：“就这一刻，Tino，让我记住这一刻。”

 

“不只是那一刻。”Tino轻声说。他想起他从布鲁克林来到巴黎的那一天，带着野心和梦想，来见他一直憧憬着的人。他想站在那人身边，他想和那人成为搭档，但他不知道，Mike在那一天就把生命交付给了他，任由他珍视或者折磨。Mike给了他那么可怕的力量，而他滥用了太久，他甚至到了今天才意识到这一点。所有他施加过伤害都变成了内心不安的惶恐，而那些惶恐又反过来让他心痛，提醒他自己曾经做过些什么。

Mike睁开眼睛看了看他，没有说话，但伤腿在他的按摩之下，整个人透出了点舒适。还有这一刻，他想，还有下一刻，总有一天他会给对方足够的安全感，Mike总是会给他机会的。

就和他所能施加的力量一样强大的情感从他心底涌出，他露出了个笑容，放下了对方的腿，仔细地盖好了被子。

 

end


End file.
